1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wire harness that includes a pipe-like exterior member, and one or a plurality of electrical pathways that are inserted through the exterior member.
2. Related Art
Wire harnesses are used as members that are electrically connected between high voltage devices in a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle.
A wire harness disclosed in JP-A-2004-224156 includes a plurality of high voltage electric wires (electrical pathways) and a plurality of metal pipes which accommodates the high voltage electric wires respectively. The wire harness is a long member that extends from the front portion of the vehicle toward the back portion, and is wired along a predetermined course.
The wire harness is manufactured by inserting a predetermined number of (three, in JP-A-2004-224156) high voltage electric wires through metal pipes which are in a straight state, and bending the metal pipes into a shape in accordance with the above predetermined course, namely, a three-dimensional shape. Then, after the manufacture, the wire harness is transported to the vehicle where the wire harness is wired while the three-dimensional shape is kept.